Konoha's Funeral: A Tribute
by SleepyFox1000
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dies. The truth is revealed to the village about his heritage and his true feelings. NaruxHina...somewhat. One-shot, pls rate/review/comment! thx


A/N: this is my first one-shot. Hope u like. Kinda sad, I was crying as I wrote this one. Anyway, on w/ the story. I don't own naruto but I sorta wish I did. But I do own elementals manga to b up on goodreads in my group so maybe u should check out. ;D

**Konoha's Funeral: A Tribute**

**Konoha's Training Grounds Turned Battlefield**

The sun barely shown over the distant mountain range. Yet its rays shown softly on the scene below: a hellscape. There laid three figures, their bodies unmoving.

They had all suffered great injuries. One had already died, for once in his life a peaceful look was plastered on his face. The other dark-haired Uchiha, however, lay growling at the sky. Angry at Konoha; angry at his best friend; angry at his powerlessness. He had wanted his revenge, yet a good soul stopped him, sacrificing himself for his best friend's sake. _'Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki. I never thought you would become so strong.' _His last breath was long and drawn out, as if to hold onto life: to cheat death, perhaps because of what he did in life.

However, the blonde next to him was resolved to his fate. He knew what the result of that battle would be, and he accepted it. For this reason he welcomed death with open arms, knowing he would be able to see people he had only seen once in his life. _'Mom, Dad...' _he thought, a stream of blood flowing from his mouth to the ground next to him.

But he knew he had other things to say as well. Things to say to the two girls next to him. One, a former member of the Sasuke Fanclub, tried desperately to save him, to change his fate. "That's enough Sakura-chan," he choked out. "You've been a great friend and teammate to me...I'm glad I met you." Her eyes widened as she realized those were his dying words to her.

"Naruto..." she started, not finishing as tears began to silently run down her cheeks.

The 16 year old blonde then turned his attention to the bawling girl at his left: the girl he loved. "Hinata..." he started before coughing up blood, much to the horror of the white-eyed brunette. "Thank you...You always cared about me...even though I was too blind..." More blood. "...to see it," he finished, smirking despite his condition. There was a pause where no words were spoken, the two lovers only staring into each other's eyes, penetrating each other's hearts. "I...love you," Naruto managed in his last breath, before a serene smile took center stage on his face and his head tilted to the side. Thus leaving the two girls to mourn over his body.

**Next Day**

It was anything but business as usual in the once peaceful village of Konoha. Today was the funeral of Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most beloved shinobi in all of Konoha. To most, he was the hero who saved the village from Pain and again from the Sasuke\Madara duo. To those who knew him, he was a teammate, a lover, a friend, another son.

As the dark grey rain pelted windows all over Konoha, ninjas from all over the world gathered in black, matching the mood of the scene everyone was about to step into. A scene filled with anguish and pain. But one surprise, one large surprise, was about to be announced.

The Godaime took the podium, her blonde pigtails seemed to sag lower than ever; her brown eyes filled with regret and mourning. Her authority shown through even her voice as she began the speech usually spoken in monotone: "We are gathered here today in remembrance of Naruto Uzumaki, a fine, bright-hearted shinobi who heroically lost his life for our sake. Half of us here are in awe of how powerful the enemy must've been; half of us are in denial. Which one are you?" she asked, the question ringing throughout the village.

"But no matter how we grieve, be it through friendship or love or even another emotional tie, I think we can all agree on one fact: Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most amazing ninjas we know." The ending of that comment received nods from the entire crowd of rose-holding ninjas.

"However, Naruto wasn't 'Naruto Uzumaki'." Looks of confusion circled around, very few people not joining in the confusion. "He was Naruto Namikaze." To this comment, mixed looks of shock and recognition circled. "Known only to most of Konoha in death, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Now only looks of pure awe were on the faces of the villagers, except of course, Kakashi, who wore a firm smile as he thought back on his past and his teacher.

Hinata gripped her red rose tighter. _'So he's with people who love him,' _she told herself. _'Then why do I...why do I...'_ Tears she'd been trying to hold back openly flowed now, her tears of lonliness blending with the rain. She covered the top of the flower with her head, as if the rain would wash its color away. Even covered, the red shown brightly against the mirage of grey and black: just like their love.

Iruka thought back on their Academy days, filled with pranks and often lectures. _'Naruto, I hope you can find peace, wherever you are.'_

Soon, a line formed. Ninjas placed their flowers on the grave, the grave of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The last words to Naruto were unspoken, yet everyone thought them. Nations brought together by the light of one boy- the most unpredictable ninja: Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: so u like? i wrote this on my phone and went through hell 2 get it on my computer. xD anyway, read my other fics. AKUGAN AND BYAKUGAN NEEDS REVIEWS! 19 chapters and less reviews than my 6 chapter...mataku. anyway, review this one. I would love to give you extra cookies and cream ice cream next to a chocolate/vanilla swirl. ^^


End file.
